


Calm Before the Storm

by ASongforWolves



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass-Kicking, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Sex, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), Major Character Injury, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Romance, Serious Injuries, Trust, medical drug use, the Piper and Firefox are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongforWolves/pseuds/ASongforWolves
Summary: Kira Stark is the only one of her family after a tragic head-on collision. While in the hospital for her serious injuries, Kira begins reading a book called 'Inkheart' and she soon finds herself in the magical Inkworld.Kira must find a healer for her injuries, and her only companion is a snarky young dragon that she meets in the forest.





	1. The Inkworld

**Author's Note:**

> *Slams fist on table* I. Want. To. See. Dragons. In. The. Inkworld. (I know that there are supposed to be dragons, but I want them more involved.)  
> Anyway, yes, this is another Firefox x OC because I could not get this out of my head.

Kira stared up at the bright white lights, hoping to avoid the thoughts that would send her straight to tears. She failed.

She missed her mother _. _ That fucking car crash.  _ It wasn’t fair. _

“Are you alright honey?” The nurse’s voice asked. “Are you in pain?”

“No.” Kira sniffled. “I miss mom.” In truth, she was in some pain, but she was too upset to really notice, and she did not like being totally delirious from the painkillers.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look. “I know. I’m so sorry honey.”

Kira nodded. The nurse thought for a moment, then brightened. 

“Would you like some books?” She asked. Kira considered, perhaps it would take her mind off of things.

“Yes please.”

“What genre?”

“Fantasy.”

“Adventurous are you?”

“I guess.” Kira shrugged. The nurse smiled at her and left.

Kira looked down at her socked feet. She was glad that she was allowed to wear normal pajamas, and not a hospital gown, she did not like the exposed feeling of being in a hospital gown.

The nurse returned with a stack of books. Kira thanked her, and the nurse waved it off.

“I’m going off shift now. I’m going on vacation.”

“Oh, have fun.” Kira told the older woman. 

“Thanks honey.”

Kira was again left alone with her thoughts. What was she going to do? She was only eighteen, and had only just finished her first year of college. Where was she going to live.

She swallowed the bile in the back of her throat, she had enough problems without thinking about that. 

Kira picked up one of the books.  _ Inkheart.  _ It sounded interesting. Kira opened the book, and in an effort to clear her head, she began to read aloud.

She was two chapters in when she felt an odd jerking sensation. Like that feeling you get when you dream of falling. The hospital lights faded away, and she suddenly landed hard on her back.

For a moment, she could not breath. Her lacerated side was on fire, and the shock of the pain allowed Kira to suck in a gasping breath. She was looking up at a forest canopy.  _ How? What had happened? Where was she? Was this a dream? _

She was distracted from her racing thoughts when the sickening smell of wet iron filled her nostrils. Her shirt was soaked in blood.

“Oh God, oh my God.” Kira gasped, panic constricting her chest. “No, no, no, no.” She whimpered. “This can’t be happening.”

But it was. Kira knew it wasn’t a dream. She  _ felt _ it. She took several deep breaths to calm herself.

First, she had to stop the bleeding. She pulled her shirt off, and with shaky fingers, she unwound the bandages on her side. 

She nearly vomited at the sight of the gaping tear in her pale flesh. The stitches had torn open, and blood was flowing freely from it. 

Kira began to cry. She was so scared, she didn’t know what to do.

_ Stop the bleeding. _

Kira stifled another sob, and pressed her balled up shirt onto her wound. She bit back a scream of pain. 

_ Apply pressure. Basic first aid. Come on, you know this. _

She was suddenly grateful that she had been told to wear a sports bra, as it was more comfortable. 

_ Count your blessings. _

She didn’t know how long she had sat there before the bleeding finally stopped. When it did, Kira re-wound the bandages. It wasn’t ideal, but it was the best she had.

Now that she had calmed down somewhat, she noticed the burbling of a stream.

_ Good, water source. _ Kira crawled towards the sound. She could was the blood out of her shirt too.

She broke through a line of bushes, and reached the bank of the stream. A growl startled her, and she looked up. Standing on the opposite bank, staring her down with coal-red eyes, was a dragon.

Kira went stock-still. By dragon standards he seemed small, around seven feet at his shoulders. Still plenty big for any creature.

He was blood red, and his black teeth were bared.

“Holy shit.” Kira breathed. She started to back up. The dragon’s wings snapped open, and he launched across the stream, landing beside her.

_ Shit. _

He bent his serpentine neck, sniffing at her, his eyes seemed to soften.

“Easy.” Kira said nervously. The dragon snorted. 

“I’m not a horse.” 

_ Oh, he talked. _

“No.” Kira agreed. “But I’ve never started a conversation with a dragon before.”

“You smell of blood, human.” The dragon growled in his deep voice.

“You don’t waste time, do you?”    
“No, I don’t.”

“I smell of blood because I was bleeding.”

“Quite a lot, apparently.”

“Yes, look, I have some wounds on my side, do you know where the nearest town is?”

“About ten miles away, but you’ll never make it in that condition.”

_ She would bleed to death, he meant, succumb to her injuries, just like her mother had. _

“You’re right.” Kira said quietly, and gave up. She brought her knees up to her chest, and hugged herself tightly.

The dragon looked surprised. He sat back, and considered.

“I could go with you.” He offered.

“I appreciate the offer, but, I can’t walk.” Kira pointed out.

The dragon hesitated. “I could… you could ride on my back.”

Kira looked up in surprise.

“You’d do that for a stranger?”

The dragon shrugged. “I rather like you.” He said finally.

“I don’t even know your name.” Kira pointed out.

“Saber.”

“Saber. I’m Kira. Kira Stark.”

The dragon dipped his head in a nod, and lowered to the ground.

Kira awkwardly pulled herself onto his back.

“Thank you.” She breathed, relief coursing through her.

“Where should I take you? Argenta is closer, but Ombra is safer.”

_ Argenta. Ombra. The Inkworld, she was in the Inkworld.  _

“Where are you going?” Kira asked.

For a moment, Saber did not answer. “I don’t know yet.” He admitted.

“Are you all alone.”

“Yes.”

“Me too…” Kira whispered.

“Don’t you have a family?”

“No, not anymore.”

“Why?”

“My mother was killed in an accident, my father died a while ago.”

“Oh… Sorry.”

“Thanks.”

“I suppose I could take you to the Motley folk, I’m sure they’d help you, as far as I know they take in strays.”

“I’m not a dog.” Kira grumbled. “I’m a person.”

“You’re alone, to a dragon, that makes you a stray.”

Kira rolled her eyes, but did not argue.

She rested her cheek on his warm scales, and sighed. 

“If you know where to find the Motley Folk, I’ll go there.” Kira said. She was tired, and in so much pain.

Saber walked through the forest, but it soon began to get dark.

“We won’t find them tonight.” Saber said quietly. He crouched to allow Kira to slide off his back. When she did, he lay down. 

“You might as well sleep.” Kira glanced worriedly around the darkening forest, and Saber chuckled. “You’re safe with me.”

So Kira leaned against his side, while he covered her with his wing, and gave into her exhaustion. In no time, she was asleep.


	2. Argenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira's condition worsens, Saber makes a difficult decision.

The human’s breathing was labored. Saber sniffed at her, concerned by the smell of sickness that surrounded her. He could not waste time looking for the Motley Folk, he would have to take her to Argenta.

He nosed her in the ribs. The girl’s teal eyes snapped open. For a moment, she looked puzzled, then she looked alert.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“You smell like sickness.”

“ _ What? _ ” She looked rather insulted, Saber rolled his eyes.

“I mean I think you’re injuries are worsening _. _ ” She was silent for a moment.

“I think you’re right.” Kira said quietly, voice tinged with fear. “ Can you help me up.” She mumbled. Saber slid his neck down next to her, letting her pull herself up.

“Ow.  _ Ow! _ ” She gasped, but she managed to pull herself onto his back, her skin was hotter than it had been that afternoon. Saber was sure that that was not a good sign. 

“Hang on tight.”

“Why?”

“We’re going to fly.”

The human’s arms locked around his neck, and Saber crouched.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

He leapt into the air, the force of his wing beats caused bushes and branches to thrash around. Kira tightened her grip slightly, but otherwise she did not move.

“This is amazing.” She breathed. 

Saber knew she was not afraid, if she was, he would have smelled her fear. He looped around in the direction of Argenta.

“I’ll have to leave you outside the castle, they won’t come close with me around.” 

He could tell by her hesitance that she was reluctant.

“I’ll be watching to make sure that you are okay.”

“Alright…” She sounded uncertain.

Kira was  _ not _ looking forward to being dumped in front of the Castle of Night. She may have only been two chapters into  _ Inkheart _ when she’d fallen into the Inkworld, but she knew that the Castle of Night was not a good place.

_ What if they killed her? _

Saber glided over the dark forest, but Kira was too lost in thought to appreciate the beauty of it.

“Do they have reason to hurt you?” Saber asked her.

“No, I don’t know anyone from Argenta, or Ombra, I’m from far away.

“Where are you from?”

_ Another world.  _ Kira thought.

“It’s difficult to explain.” 

“Why?” 

Kira tried her hardest to explain. Saber listened intently for the duration of her story.

“I sound insane, don’t I?”

“I believe you.” Saber said quietly. “It’s happened before. My mother saw it happen once.”

“You believe me?”

“I do, but if anyone in Argenta asks, just say you’re from across the Eastern sea.”

“Good plan.”

“Say you got attacked by an animal, that’s how you got your injuries.”

“Okay.”

Saber was silent for a while.

Kira was dozing on his back when he finally spoke. 

“There it is.” Kira saw the silver spires as Saber glided towards the Palace.

Anxiety gripped her, and Saber glided down into the woods.

“You’ll have to walk from here, it’s only going to take you five minutes.”

“I’ll faint.”

“Wait until you get into sight of the guards.”

Kira realized that Saber was deadly serious about that statement.

“Sure thing.” She muttered. Then she looked at him. “Saber, thank you.”

The glowing orange eyes softened. “You’re welcome, human.”

Kira walked, or rather, staggered through the trees, she paused for breath, and then staggered out into the open, and just as she had said she would, she blacked out.

Firefox was not impressed to be torn out of sleep by a loud pounding on his door, especially when it was still  _ dark _ out.

“What?” He snarled, wondering if the Adderhead was waking everyone else up again.

“I-I think you need to see this.”

Grumbling, Firefox got out of his bed, he slung his cloak around his shoulders, and followed the guard down the hall.

Outside, two other guards were standing over a crumpled figure lying in the grass.

“What happened?”

“She came out of the trees, and just collapsed.”

Her eyelids fluttered, and she took a shaky breath. Firefox crouched beside her, and she lifted on of her hands, when she touched his arm, she left a bloody smear behind.

Firefox squinted, unable to see clearly in the darkness. He could see the left side of her abdomen was soaked in blood.

“Fine, go fetch a healer, I’ll take her inside.”

The first guard ran off, and Firefox picked the girl up, and headed back inside.

When he returned to his chambers, he got a proper look at her.

She was beautiful, with pale skin, chestnut hair, and a slender build. Blue-green eyes opened and flickered up to his face. She took a shuddering breath, and her eyes slid closed.

Firefox noticed how shallow her breathing was. He set her down on his bed, and waited for the healer to come.

Saber paced around in the trees.  _ Would the human survive? _ He hoped so, he had become rather fond of her.

The big red-head had taken her inside, and instructed another guard to fetch a healer, that was reassuring. She had a better chance with them than she had with him.

He had wanted to lunge out of the trees to help her when she had collapsed, but he knew that she needed other humans to help her. 

He wished he could have helped her more, he wished he had been able to find the Motley folk, he knew that there was no risk of them hurting her. He was still leary about Argentan soldiers..

  
  


The healer clucked in dismay at the sight of the wounds.

“An animal attack is all I can think of. Bear maybe.”

“Can you help her?” Firefox asked impatiently. At the moment, he did not care what had caused the injuries, he would ask her if she ever woke up again.

“I think so, if she makes through the night, I believe she’ll survive.”

“What do you need?”

“I came prepared to treat this.” 

Firefox nodded. “Then what are you waiting for?” He demanded. “You’d best be getting started.”

  
  



	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira decides she will stay in the Inkworld

Kira woke with the vague sensation of anxiety. She took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in her side. Someone cleared their throat.

Her breathing quickened. 

“Something wrong?” Asked a deep voice. Kira turned her head to look at the man speaking.

Leaning against the wall, was a tall, muscular, incredibly sexy red-head.

A stab of pain went through her side when she moved to sit up, and she yelped. The man strode over to her in two long steps. He crouched beside her, studying her face.

“All right?” He asked her.

“I-I think so.” Kira stammered, taken aback by his sudden concern.

“Who are you?” She blurted out. The red-head raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m Firefox, the Adderhead’s herald.”

_Firefox?_ _But… wasn’t he Capricorn’s second in command? What was he doing as the Adderhead’s herald? What had happened?_

“Who are  _ you?” _ Firefox asked her.

“My name is Kira Stark.” She said quietly. “I’m from across the Eastern sea.”

Firefox suddenly looked intrigued.

“You’re from across the Dark Sea?” He tilted his head. “Are you here all alone?” Firefox pressed.

“I lost my family, so I used whatever money I had left to pay some merchants to bring me here. There was nothing left there for me.”

“And the injuries? How did you get those?”

“A bear attacked me.” She said quietly. “I only got away because I fainted. I guess that the bear thought I was dead.”

Firefox seemed to accept this.

Saber paced around the clearing, hissing.  _ Was she alright? _ It was driving him crazy, not knowing whether Kira was doing well. He knew she was alive, he would have known if she’d died, instinctively, he would have known.

He had never anticipated a friendship with a human. But she was his friend. He did not want to lose her, even though he had only known her for a day-and-a-half, she had a good heart.

A dragon can sense things that humans cannot. Her heart was good, but full of sorrow, she was all alone. In the world she had come from, and in this one.  _ No. _ She was not all alone now, she would have him, he would stay with her.

Firefox considered Kira, she was certainly the most fascinating girl he had ever met. Not to mention the prettiest. With her dark bluish-green eyes, reddish-brown hair, and fair skin with a light dusting of freckles.

Not to mention the added mystery of the fact that she was a far-away land. She was tough too, he had seen many men die from lesser injuries than the ones she bore on her side.

She seemed as lonely as she was lovely.

Perhaps he could fix that… 

Kira missed Saber. She wished she could see him, his presence would have reassured her greatly. She was slightly nervous around Firefox, the problem stemming from his reputation, and, well, his attractiveness. 

She was still puzzled over how he had come to serve the Adderhead. Where was Capricorn? Perhaps dead? It wasn’t unlikely given the nature of the Inkworld.

Despite this, Kira wanted to stay forever, she never wanted to go back to her own world, for it held nothing but sorrow for her.

She had a chance at a new life here. She could start all over. Another world, a new life. She had another opportunity to be happy. 

It was more than she ever could have hoped for. She would never have to stress about how she was going to afford an apartment again, she would never have to see another car again. She would always miss her family, but they were gone now. It made no difference which world she was in.

This world was the one that held all the promise for her. This was where she belonged.

“I’m never going back.” She whispered aloud. 

She would stay in the Inkworld for the rest of her days. She would not be alone. She had Saber now. She knew in her heart that he would not leave her, she would always have a friend. She smiled at the thought.

Perhaps she could even find love here. 

She had never  _ loved  _ anyone  _ romantically _ before. She had had relationships, usually brief, because she was not willing to open her legs without some sign of commitment. Most college boys did not want the wait. She’d only slept with one boy before.  _ That  _ had been her biggest mistake. She’d been horny and sixteen, and she’d fucked her then boyfriend in the school locker room during lunch. She wished it had never happened, and had been furious with herself for days after. It never should have happened, but it had, and she could not take it back. It wasn’t that she thought that what she did was bad, but she had done it for all the wrong reasons. She had wanted people to see her as more mature, and she had used sex to give that impression.

While it had the effect she wanted, it was not worth the disappointment she’d felt in herself, she’d broken up with Emmet just a few days later, she’d been unable to look him in the eye, and he kept asking her to screw him again. 

But she had learned from that mistake.

She had not let any other boy into her bed. She would have been willing to, had they shown any care for her, but all they cared about was getting laid, they did not want a relationship, they wanted a fuck-buddy. A friend-with-benefits.

She wanted a proper relationship. Perhaps she had been looking for it with all the wrong people, or perhaps it had been the wrong time to be looking for commitment.

She’d gone on a couple of dates, usually never got past the first one, either she and the person were incompatible, or the boy only wanted a hook-up.

She was very frustrated on the love-life front.

Kira sighed. Just another thing she could forget about now. In this world, no one knew about her stupid little escapade in the change-room, she would not make the same mistake again. 

Next time she had sex, she would do it because she wanted it, and she loved the person she was with.

She would do it right this time.

She was still thinking about her new start when she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is much appreciated! I am also totally down for answering any questions you have about the story!


	4. Not like everyone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira accompanies the Adderhead's men to Ombra. Saber realizes a life-changing truth.

“We have business to attend in Ombra.” Firefox told Kira calmly. She regarded him curiously with her teal eyes, waiting for him to continue.

“You’re coming.” He added. She looked taken aback, then she nodded.

“When?”

“We leave tomorrow.” Kira frowned, and glanced down at her bandaged side. “You’ll be on horseback.” Firefox assured her.

She relaxed, and nodded again.

“Okay, I’ll be ready.” She told him.

Firefox nodded in satisfaction.

“We’ll need to get you some proper clothing. Riding pants, boots, and so forth.”

Given that she had arrived only in footwear that she called “socks”, Firefox supposed that she had lost her own boots. Maybe she had taken them off before the bear attacked… Firefox shook his head, and went to see what kind of clothes he could find for her.

Leaving for Ombra… It certainly took her mind off of her sorrow, in fact she was rather excited by the prospect of being out of the Castle.

_ Saber. Perhaps she could see Saber. _

_ All she needed to do was figure out how. But for now, she had to be patient. _

She would think of something. She had to.

_ She would see her dragon again soon. _

Her own thoughts startled her.  _ Her  _ dragon. She did not mean it as in her pet, she meant it as in… Her dragon. As in dragon and rider…

_ Was she his rider? Did that happen in the Inkworld? Could she possibly be… bonded to a dragon? _

Was that how she knew that he would never leave her alone? 

_ I wish you could see this, mother. You’d love it here. _

Kira felt the first tear slipping down her cheek, as the distraction left her, and she again surrendered to grief.

  
  


Saber paced around the clearing, Kira was upset, he could sense it, he would always be able to sense her mood. She was part of him now.

He had never thought about having a rider… and he certainly had not thought it would be her. A dragon could only bond to a single person, and not just any person… 

The rider had to be the match to the dragon. They had to be  _ destined. _

Yet she was from another world. They never should have met.

But the had, and they were connected now. Only death would sever the bond between them.

And the next time she rode him, the bond would reach its final strength. She would be able to sense him as clearly as he could sense her.

She missed her mother, and because of the strength of Kira’s grief, Saber found himself mourning a woman whose name he did not know. He had never met her, never would meet her. Yet he grieved for her, because his rider grieved.

Perhaps the bond would ease the pain in the girl’s heart. The knowledge that he would be by her side forever now, that she would never be alone.

Kira waited next to Firefox. She was still unsteady on her feet, so the Adderhead’s herald had his arm around her waist, making sure she did not fall. Firefox had not let her down on the clothing front, she wore thick woolen riding pants, and fur lined leather boots, a thick tunic, and to top it all off, a heavy black cloak was fastened firmly around her shoulders.

Kira brushed a lock of Auburn hair out of her eyes. The strand had come loose from her long braid.

One of the soldiers brought Firefox his horse, and Firefox lifted Kira into the saddle, before he climbed up behind her.

Kira scanned the forest, peering into the trees. She only noticed the glowing orange eyes because she was looking for them. She dipped her head slightly, acknowledging Saber’s presence.

She knew he saw her. 

Saber watched as Kira nodded slightly. _ Good, she knew he was there. _

He would follow in the distance. Perhaps she could sneak out to see him at night.

She wanted to see him. He could sense that.

He wanted to see her too. He wanted her to know that they were bonded, though he guessed she may have figured it out by now.

She would be able to sense him to some degree, perhaps not as clearly as he could sense her. She would be able to sense him more clearly after a second flight. It would allow the connection to reach its full strength.

Saber withdrew into the forest, stretching his long wings out with a satisfied hiss. He looked forward to flying freely again, he had been grounded for too long.

It had been three days since he’d last truly flown, since he’d brought Kira to the Castle of Night.

He was ready to soar again.

Now that she was not in so much pain, Kira found herself enjoying the beauty of the forest. 

Every now and again, a fairy would come humming past her, and she could not help but smile.

Such a contrast to her own magicless world.  _ Former world. _ She reminded herself.  _ This is my new world, the world I shall never leave. I’ll stay here forever.  _

_ I belong here. _

It was true, she had always loved reading because she could pretend she was in a different world.

Now she did not have to pretend anymore.

_ She liked it so much better than her old world. _

She felt as if she had arrived at her new home.  _ Well, in a sense, I have. _ She mused to herself.

Firefox cleared his throat, and Kira turned to look at him.

“Have you ever seen Ombra?” Firefox asked her.

“No, but I’ve heard about it.” Kira said quietly.

“Are you a highborn? Where you come from?”

“No, why?”

“You act like a high born.”

“Oh. That’s odd, because I’m just like everybody else.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Firefox’s lips. “No, you’re not.”

“I’m not?”

“You’re are certainly not like everyone else. You’re far more extraordinary.” 

Kira felt heat rise to her cheeks. She glanced away shyly. Firefox chuckled, and Kira looked back at him.

“What makes you say that.” She finally asked.

“You’re smarter, stronger, and definitely more beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Kira managed, flustered by his compliments, she looked ahead again, and let the smile come to her lips.


	5. Never thought I'd have this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firefox shows a softer side, Kira contemplates her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise we see more of Saber in the next chapter!

From where she lay on the bed, Kira watched the candle burning. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she felt the familiar ache as she again gave into grief. She brought her knees up to her chest, sniffling and squeezing her eyes shut. She wished Saber was there with her, she missed him terribly.

“Kira?” Firefox’s voice startled her “Are you still awake?” He sounded surprised. She turned to look at him. She had thought he would still be in his discussion with the silver-nosed Piper.

_ Capricorn’s former minstrel. Now the Adderhead’s.  _

Firefox paused when he saw that she was crying. She lowered her gaze.

“Everytime I close my eyes, I see how my mother died.” Kira replied softly. Firefox’s eyes softened. “She died in an accident… and every time I try to sleep, I see the look on her face, the blood… All I can think about is how she died.” 

Firefox walked over to her, he hesitated, then reached out, brushing his thumb over her cheek bone.

Kira leaned closer to him, seeking comfort. He brought his arm around her, pulling her close to him, and pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

He did not say anything, just sat in silence, gently stroking her hair. Kira buried her face into his shoulder, feeling her breathing become a steady rhythm instead of irregular sobs. 

_ It is not my fault. _ She reminded herself.  _ It’s not mom’s either, if the other driver had been sober, it wouldn’t have happened.  _

_ But it had.  _

_ And look at where it has brought you… to the Inkworld. _

_ To where you belong. _

_ Home. _

Saber hissed in frustration. His rider was grieving, and he wasn’t there to comfort her. He needed to  _ see _ her, let her know she was not alone.

Perhaps she already knew. Everyone grieved differently, perhaps she did not feel alone, just sad, just missing a loved one.

Saber hissed again, he felt lonely, having been separated from his rider for so long. The bond was calling him back to her, agitating the young dragon. Saber reared up, beating his wings with an irritated roar.  _ She needed him. She missed him. _

Saber bared his teeth, feeling his agitation subside slightly, Kira was calmer now, the grief not so prominent. Perhaps she was with the Red-head. She seemed fond of him. 

Saber also felt a certain debt to him, as he had been the one who had chosen to save Kira. Perhaps he would learn more about him tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would reveal himself to everyone if he had to, if that was what it took for him to see Kira again.

  
  


Kira seemed calm now, and Firefox breathed a sigh of relief. He was not well-versed in giving comfort, but apparently his efforts had paid off.

He watched with a faint smile as she snuggled under the covers, then he lay down beside her.

She wriggled closer to him, and closed her eyes. Firefox slid an arm around her, feeling like he could stay there with her forever. 

Kira relaxed in his arms, thinking to herself. The feeling she had whenever they were together…  _ This  _ is what had been missing with Emmet.  _ Genuine affection, caring… perhaps even love? _

It was not just a crush. She’d had crushes before, this felt stronger. Dating Emmet, she had never thought that they would stay together, she’d always known that their relationship was temporary.

She did not feel that way with Firefox. They weren’t technically in a relationship, but she could see them together. She could see herself as his lover.

_ Lover.  _ Funny how many different depths of meaning a word could carry. She supposed Emmet would have been considered her lover, but in the most meaningless way. She had not  _ loved _ him.

The more she thought about them, the more she regretted the relationship. There had been a mutual understanding that they were only each other’s means to an end.

She could stay with Firefox forever. She could love him, perhaps she already did, but she felt that he could be her everything.

_ I wonder how he’ll get along with Saber. _ Regardless of if she ended up his lover, he would have to meet her dragon, so long as they were friends, and she did not imagine that her feelings would fade.

_ What if he did not share them? _ But she was almost certain that he did. She had always imagined him as heartless, due to his portrayal in  _ Inkheart. _ Well, the first two chapters of it. But he was not heartless.

If he was, he would not have helped her, would not have comforted her. Would not be so gentle with her. 

But she saw how he  _ acted  _ heartless with everyone else. He only showed his softer side to her. Surely that indicated that he felt  _ something _ for her.

She certainly hoped so. Because every hour that passed, the surer she was that her feelings were not going to fade, the surer she was that he was the one for her.

She had never really thought she would find someone she thought of that way.  _ The one for her. _ She had never been a daydreamer. She had never written a boy’s name on her school books, never stayed up waiting for a call. Because she had never really cared, even when she was dating Emmet, she did not particularly care.

He was just a side note in her life. Just as she had been in his. Their breakup had been quite clean. No sadness, no sorrow. Disappointment that she would not sleep with him again on Emmet’s part. Nothing at all on hers.

He was not important to her, and he never would have been. But Firefox was. She wanted to stay with him, she wanted to be his, and him to be hers. She smiled slightly.  _ So this is love. _

Her thoughts drifted back to Saber.

Perhaps she could introduce them tomorrow, convince Firefox to take a slight detour with her...

She could probably pull that off.

She smiled at the thought of all three of them together, and soon, she drifted into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I really appreciate any feedback. I absolutely adore comments!


	6. I could be your Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber meets Firefox, some troublesome questions arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They say that the bond between a dragon and rider is so strong, that the beast shares his master's loves and hates" -George R.R. Martin.
> 
> Depending on the amount of interest this gets, I may ask my Friend, TotallyTargaryen to cosplay Kira for me!

When Firefox woke up, Kira was still snuggled into his chest. Her breathing was steady, calm. The sun was not yet up, and Firefox did not want to risk waking Kira up by moving, so he just stayed where he was, studying her gorgeous face in the faint predawn light.

Kira stirred slightly, sighing softly, and mumbling his name.

“Right here.” He said softly.

Kira’s teal eyes opened, and she smiled slightly.

“Hey.” She said warmly.

“Hey.”

Firefox stood, and began to dress, Kira sat up and watched him. 

Finally she spoke. “Have you ever been in love?” 

Firefox paused, taken aback by her question. “No.” He replied.  _ Not before you. _ His thoughts whispered.

“Would you ever allow yourself to be?”

“Maybe.”  _ I already have. _

Kira took a deep breath, she met his eyes.

“I could be your everything.” She whispered to him. “If you’d let me.”

Firefox’s breath hitched, and he wondered if he was dreaming. 

“I’d let you.” He breathed. Kira got out of bed, and walked over to him, she stood on her tiptoes, her face was just inches away from his. Firefox leaned closer to her, and pressed his lips against hers.

She reached an arm up, around behind his neck, deepening the kiss.

Firefox held her for a moment, and she smiled at him.

“I have to show you something. Out in the forest.”

“What is it?”

“A friend of mine, brought me to Argenta, when I was too injured to make it on my own.”

“Why is your friend in the woods?”

“He’s a dragon.” Firefox stood there in utter astonishment.

“A  _ dragon? _ ”

“Yes.” Kira sighed. “I want you to meet him, will you?” Firefox hesitated. Kira’s expression was hopeful.

He relented. “Yes.”

Kira breathed a sigh of relief.

The faint light of the crowning sun was beginning to shine through the trees. Kira took a breath of the clear air.

A loud roar announced Saber’s arrival. He lands gracefully, and Kira smiled upon seeing him again.

_ Her dragon. _

I turn to Firefox, who is preoccupied staring at Saber.

“Saber, this is Firefox. Firefox, Saber.” Kira said, breaking the awkward silence.

Saber dipped his head in greeting, and turned his attention to Kira.

“I missed you.” He rumbled.

“I missed you too.” Kira replied quietly.

“I know.” Saber told her, rearing his head back. He again turned to Firefox.

“Hello red-head.”

“Dragon.”

Kira giggled at the formality. They were acting as if they were afraid to annoy her, not each other. Saber seemed his usual snarky self.

“Saber, c’mon, don’t be standoffish.” Kira prodded, trying to diffuse the tension between them.

The dragon relented. “Thank you for helping Kira.”

“It was my pleasure.” Firefox paused. “You’re friends?”

“More than that. Dragon and Rider.”

Kira watched Firefox, wondering how he was going to react to  _ that _ news.

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

“I  _ told  _ you that you aren’t like everyone else.”

Kira relaxed, and smiled at him. “We bonded the same day I met you.” She said. “I have very fond memories of that day.”

Saber watched as the two departed, heading back to the Inn before they were missed.

Through the bond, he felt Kira’s affection for Firefox. And, by what he sensed of Firefox, the feelings were shared.

_ They do make a handsome couple. _ The dragon mused.

He knew his relative ease and overall friendly attitude was mainly because of Kira’s fondness of Firefox.

As a bonded pair, Saber’s feelings towards someone would unavoidably be influenced by Kira’s, and vice-versa.

However, as the bond had not yet reached its full strength, Saber’s feelings towards the red-head were not too influenced by Kira’s.

Saber rather liked him anyway, and that gave the dragon ease.

Kira was safe to trust the man.

He would not betray her, he was safe for Kira. Saber yawned, and launched into the air, hunting would be easier before the sunrise was complete.

Prey would still be groggy at this time.

Firefox was waiting for Kira. 

“Do you keep her with you because you like the jealousy of other men? Or because you love her?” The Piper’s voice surprised him.

Firefox turned to face the silver-nosed man, scowling. The Piper looked taken aback.

“Shit. You love her.”

“What of it?”

“Never thought  _ you’d  _ be the one to fall in love. You never even chased the maids, let alone had a serious thing for anyone.”

Firefox shrugged. “Well, I do now.”

“She really is quite something.”

“Yes.” Firefox agreed. “She is.”

_ A dragon-rider. To top off the beauty, strength, and intelligence, she is a dragon-rider. _

Her dragon was young, still small, but dragons grow up quickly, especially from adolescence, it would not be long before he was big enough to block out the sun with his wings.

How long until his flames reached a hundred feet?

How long until he became a legend?

No one had seen a dragon in Argenta or Lombrica for over a hundred years, he must have come down from the North.

What if he wasn’t the only thing coming from the North?

There were other beasts in that region too, rumors of monsters beyond imagining. The Northern mountains acted as a barrier for the North. And no one who ventured into the Northern mountains had ever been seen again. 

Legends say that even dragons were uneasy in the mountains. Even dragons were reluctant to land on those slopes.

Firefox had even heard rumors of finding dragon skeletons that had been  _ chewed on _ .

But what sort of beast was capable of killing a dragon?

Firefox shook his head. One dragon leaving the North proved nothing, perhaps Saber just did not like the icy climate. But try as he might, he could not quite shake the uneasy feeling of niggling doubt that lingered at the back of his mind.

_ It could be anything _ . He scolded himself.  _ Food shortage, harsh weather, lack of shelter. _

_ Or it could be something more sinister. _

_ It could be that the rumors of monsters in those mountains were true. _

_ Monsters big enough, and vicious enough, to bring down dragons. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, it really helps and encourages me to continue!


	7. Hear my roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind've long, sorry

When Firefox had asked her why Saber had come from the North, he had also told her the rumors he had heard. And that was why she was walking barefoot through the forest in the middle of the night.

Curiosity had gotten the best of her.

“Kira?” Saber sounded surprised. “Are you alright?”

“Yea, I’m fine… I just wanted to ask you something.” Saber looked at her incredulously. 

“It couldn’t wait until  _ morning? _ ” He asked her.

Kira shrugged. “I wanted to make sure I had a chance to ask before we set out tomorrow.”

Saber yawned.

“Did I wake you?” She asked apologetically.

“No, you didn’t.” His eyes softened. “Ask your question.”

“Why did you leave the North?” 

Saber chuckled. “Ice dragons are territorial, not to mention dangerous. Frostbreath is just as destructive as Firebreath.” 

“Ice dragons?”

“Mm-hmm.”

She sat next to him for a moment.

“I’d better get back, before Firefox wonders where I’ve gone.”

Saber watched her go, and chortled to himself. Such a bright, curious girl.  _ His rider. _

She suited him well.

Kira watched the sunrise, wishing she could convince Firefox to leave the Adderhead’s service. He wasn’t cruel like his master. Bad-tempered and hot-headed yes, but not cruel.

Her side was also troubling her slightly, it was much better than it had been, but the wounds were still not healed, and were still sore.

“How long have you been up?”

She shrugged. “Not long.” She replied. 

Firefox strode up behind her. 

“I found out why Saber left the North.”

“How?” 

“I went for a walk.”

“Shit Kira, you went into the Wayless Wood alone, at night?”

“Saber would have known if I were in danger.” She replied calmly. “He left because of conflict with Ice Dragons.”

Kira turned and saw the understanding in Firefox’s eyes.

“I see.” He was silent for a moment. “Don’t go running off into the woods alone at night like that again.”

“Okay, I won’t.” Firefox gave her a measured look, and Kira rolled her eyes. “I promise.” 

A knock came to the door. 

“Yes?” Firefox barked.

The door opened, one of the guards came in. 

“What is it?”

“The Bluejay. At a healing camp.”

“Where?” Firefox sounded excited. Kira tilted her head. She’d heard enough conversations to know that the ‘Bluejay’ was a robber. Rather like Robin Hood from her own world.

“What does the Adderhead want us to do?”

“Take the whole camp.”

“Everyone?”

“Everyone.”

“Very well. I’ll be there in a moment.”

  
  


“Don’t do this.” Kira begged. “Please, please don’t do this.”

Firefox hesitated. She was pleading with him, and he did not want to upset her, but defying the Adderhead was certain death.

He shook his head. 

“Sorry Kira.” He could not bear the look on her face. Her eyes were so disappointed. 

Firefox sighed, and walked out into the hall, feeling those teal eyes following him. He could not bring himself to look back.

Kira buried her face into her hands.

_ And you thought he would listen to you. How naive you are. _

She stood up. 

There was no room for being second choice in a romantic relationship. If he could not listen to her when she  _ begged… _ Then she had no place in his life.

Kira refused to cry, she walked out into the forest, head held high, she ignored all the guards, and soon the trees obscured her from view.

Saber was already waiting, having sensed her agitation.

“What happened?” Her dragon asked, so she told him.

Saber hissed in frustration. 

“We are leaving.” Kira told him firmly. “I cannot be his second choice.”

Saber eyed her. 

“You’re sad.”

“Heartbroken.” Kira agreed. “But it must be done.”

She climbed astride his back, wincing at the throb in her ribs.

  
  


Saber sighed softly, and Kira grabbed ahold of a spine on his neck. Her legs gripped his back. He stretched his wings and leapt into the air.

The dragon could sense his rider’s distress, even clearer now, as the bond reached its full strength, sealed by their second flight.

_ She loved him. But she could not accept what he was doing.  _

While he knew this because she had told him, he could clearly sense her distress through their link.

Firefox rode ahead of the prisoners. 

“Firefox!” called the familiar nasal voice of the Piper. The silver-nosed man cantered up beside him. His face solemn.

“It’s Kira, she’s run off.”

“What?”

“Kira. She’s run away.”

Disbelief, anger, and distress coursed through him all at once.

_ Kira had left. _

Firefox ground his teeth in anger.  _ She begged you. She begged you not to do this. And you did not listen to her. Look at what you’ve done, you fool! _

His thoughts raged, both at himself and Kira.

_ She was too weak to handle it. _

But she wasn’t weak, she was the strongest person he knew.

_ Not weak, too kind. Face facts, she was too good for someone like you. _

Except she had not even told him she was leaving, she had just run off -or rather flown off- with her dragon.

“Are you going to try to find her?” The Piper asked.

“Why would I want to find her?” Firefox snarled, taking his anger out on the other man.

The Piper frowned. “I thought she was your woman.”

“Not anymore. She left. How funny you thought I would want her back.”

“You love her.” The Piper made sure that Firefox knew that he did not believe him. 

_ He wanted her back so badly.  _ But he would never admit that.

He did not sleep that night. He just stared at the empty space in the bed. The space where Kira should have been.

Fuck. He missed her, missed her steady breathing, her calm face. 

But she was gone.  _ He had lost her. _

He had made a choice. The wrong choice.

He should have agreed, and then they could have figured out what to do.

They could have run away together.  _ If only he had listened to her. _

_ Shit.  _

_ They could have been together. _

  
  


Saber huffed slightly, twisting his neck to glance back at Kira. The moonlight made her pale skin seem silver, her teal eyes looked black.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Let’s find the Strolling Players.” Kira suggested, voice tinged with sadness.

She was so unhappy that Saber sighed.

“We could find your idiot and take him with us.”

“He is an idiot.” Kira replied. “But I fell in love with him, I share the blame.”

_ ‘We could find your idiot.’ _ Her dragon’s words replayed in her head. While she was furious with him for what he had done, she still loved him, she knew that she would continue to do so, even though she wished she could fall for someone else.

But she would never get over what she could have had with Firefox.

_ Had he been less of an idiot. _

He must not have seen what she did.

For the first couple of hours, she had found herself hoping that her love for him was more desperation and grief, a loneliness-intensified crush. 

The more time that passed, the more she realized that her feelings were genuine.

How could people enjoy this?  _ Pain was much more trouble than the love was worth. _

She had to save the people that the Adderhead had ordered captured. And to do that, she needed to find the Strolling Players.

The Castle of Night loomed over them, and Resa felt a shiver of fear.

_ Mo.  _ She wanted to be close to him.  _ Would he survive the wound Mortola had inflicted? _

Firefox rode past her. Whatever news the Piper had given him yesterday had clearly upset him. He was scowling even more than usual, and had been even before the Black Prince had escaped.

Dustfinger watched in disbelief as the dragon glided into the clearing, a girl just a little older than Brianna on his back.

The dragon landed, and glanced back at the girl.

She sighed. “I wondered if you wanted some help rescuing the Prisoners the Adderhead took.”

The Black Prince and Dustfinger exchanged a look. The Prince had spent the entire night planning to free the prisoners. A dragon would be invaluable to them.

“On what conditions?”

“I want to join you, and…”

“And what?” The Prince prompted.

“And I want Firefox unharmed, and brought with us.”

“Ah, so you’re the mysterious girl he seemed so fond of.” The Prince’s smile was kind. “You love him, don’t you?”

The girl shrugged, confirming the Prince’s guess.

“You realize he is the one who took the camp prisoner, do you not?” Dustfinger demanded.

The dragonrider’s teal eyes flickered to him. 

“I never said he was perfect.” She replied coolly. Dustfinger found himself chuckling. 

“Very well.” The Prince replied. “Firefox shall be unharmed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have my outline finished, sooo, updates should be more regular!


	8. Wrath and Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes down at the Castle of Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, I know how Kira feels right now...zzzzzz

The White book was finally finished. Mo glanced at Meggie as they entered the great hall, led by the silver-nosed Piper. Mo noticed Firefox standing beside the throne. He looked like he hadn’t slept well for the past few days. 

Mo wondered what could trouble a man like Firefox enough to keep him awake at night. The Piper went and stood beside the red-head. 

“Stop looking so miserable.” He hissed in his strained voice. “You said she wasn’t important.”

_ She. A girl. A lover? _

Mo was having great difficulty imagining Firefox loving anyone.

Firefox did not reply, just pressed his lips into a thin line, scowling straight ahead.

“Good, so you really have finished.” The Adderhead addressed Mo. He nodded to the Piper, and the silver-nosed man stepped forward, Mo was reluctant to hand over the Book, as it was the only guarantee that they had. Without a word, the Piper took the book to his master.

“Beautiful, beautiful indeed.” The Adderhead crooned. “Don’t you agree Firefox?”

Firefox shrugged. “I suppose so.” He replied, his voice sullen.

“It seems you still think I’m a fool.”

Firefox was about to protest but the Adderhead cut him off. 

“Silence.” He smiled cruelly. “In spite of my obvious stupidity, I have thought up the perfect way to test this book, to see if what the girl promised is true. You will write your name first, and then, the Bluejay will run a sword through your body.”

Firefox’s face went white.

“Well, come along now, what are you waiting for?” The Adderhead asked him mockingly. “Why do you suddenly look so pale? Isn’t such a game precisely to your taste? Write your name in it, not the one you’ve given yourself, the one you were born with.”

Firefox hesitantly took the sharpened quill, he was just dipping it in the ink when the doors to the hall burst open.

A single guard came stumbling, and Mo recoiled in shock upon realizing that the man was covered in hideous burns.

“A d-dragon.” he stammered. “There’s a dragon.” He collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

For a moment the hall was silent. Then there was an ear-splitting  _ crack _ , the sound of shattering stone.

The left corner of the roof collapsed in a hail of rubble and a cloud of fire. And then the dragon came.

Firefox watched in utter relief as Saber landed on the stone floor, roaring in fury for all the world to hear. On his back, was Kira.  _ Why does she look so pale? _ Firefox wondered.  _ Was she alright? _

The stillness was broken when Saber lashed out, incinerating two men in a single blast of flames. 

The Adderhead was the first to flee, he ran out of the hall, shouting at the guards to kill the dragon.

“Can you carry four?” Kira shouted over the din. The dragon growled.

“Not for very long.”

Kira leaned down, extending her hand towards the Bluejay’s daughter. The girl took it, an expression of awe on her face.

The Bluejay followed.

Firefox stepped forward, and Kira scowled at him.

“Hurry up!” She barked at him.

The dragon’s scales were smooth, and very warm, Firefox grabbed at one of the spines.

“Now.” Kira called. Saber leapt into the air, roaring in determination. Every flap of his wings was strained.

Kira swallowed back her nausea as a wave of dizziness washed over her.  _ Not now.  _ Her thoughts pleaded. 

She was so tired, she hadn’t been sleeping well… or eating. Her side was painful, and she was beginning to feel quite ill.

Hopefully this was all due to exhaustion, she had been too stressed to sleep the past couple of days, too worried about breaking the prisoners out.

Too busy missing a certain red-head. Kira scowled, and focused on Saber’s flight, he did not complain, but he was faltering, his breathing was laboured, his wingbeats strained.

He began to lower, just reaching the edge of the forest before he landed with an exhausted groan.

As the Bluejay, his daughter and Firefox all dismounted, Kira gripped Saber’s spine tighter. The crimson dragon roared again, soaring back in the direction of the Castle of Night. Saber dove low, unleashing his flames on the soldiers following the recently freed prisoners. 

Saber spat one final column of fire down into the Adderhead’s men, before wheeling back towards the Wayless Wood.

Kira hugged his neck.

“You were so brave.” She told him quietly.

Saber sighed, and swung his head around to look at Kira.

“You say it as if you weren’t.” Kira smiled at him, and pressed her cheek into his scales. He wondered if she thought that, because he was a dragon and had fire inside him, that he would not notice how hot her own skin was becoming. Saber growled in discomfort.

“Kira, you have to do something about that.”

Kira shook her head.

“I don’t want to trouble the healers, there are others worse off.”

“Debatable.” Saber replied, he looked at her, and his eyes softened. “Kira, you’re not getting better.” 

Kira sighed as she slid off of his back. She headed towards the cave where the Black Prince had decided upon setting up camp. 

Saber followed her. “You’ve stopped eating, you barely sleep, you’re pale, and you have a fever.” The dragon growled.

“I just need to rest.” She insisted stubbornly. Saber gave her a pointed look. 

“I’ll go tomorrow.” She relented. Saber relaxed, knowing she meant it.

She was scared too, but she did not want to cause trouble.

She was still a young girl, and sometimes the dragon found himself forgetting that because she was so brave.

_ Brave and sad and lovely. _

She had known too much grief in her young life, and now, there was a hope for her to be happy. Saber flicked his tail and growled. He’d best go and find the red-head, maybe if he yelled loud enough it would get some sense into his head. But Kira did not want that, Firefox had to choose on his own. Saber had seen how tired Firefox looked, he was sure it was from Kira’s leaving him.

He wanted her back. Saber yawned, and followed Kira into the caves, he curled up beside her like he had on the night they met, and soon, both of them were asleep. __


	9. If I let you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firefox and Kira... talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira is a stubborn gal.

Kira woke up feeling  _ worse.  _

“Fuck.” She mumbled. She’d hoped that sleep would help at least a little. Her mouth felt dry and sticky, her throat dry, her lips cracked. 

She sat up, swallowing back a wave of nausea. Her side was burning, and she peeled back her shirt to look at it. To her dismay, the bandages were bloodstained.  _ It must have broken open sometime during the night. _

Well, that explained why she was feeling worse…

“Saber.” She croaked, her dry throat crackled. The dragon opened one fiery orange eye.

“I think we need to go to that healer now.”

The dragon went from half asleep to highly alert in less than a second. Without a word, he grabbed the back of her shirt delicately between his teeth, and lifted her onto his back. He began to walk through the narrow passages.

Most people were still sleeping, it must have been before dawn.

The Barn Owl had not expected to see the dragon that day, but he was standing right there, outside the makeshift lean-to he had set up. 

The Barn Owl watched as the dragon lowered down, his young rider dismounting. The girl’s face was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

“I’m sorry to disturb you so early.” Her voice was hoarse. The Barn Owl reached out to take her arm. Her skin was hot.

“Not at all, please come in.” The flaps of fabric offered privacy for the Barn Owl whomever he was attending.

“What is the trouble…?”

“Kira.” She provided. “I have rather large wounds on my side… they were healing well, but one of them seems to have broken open.” 

“Well, let’s have a look.”

Kira stripped off her tunic, and unwound the bloodstained bandage on her side, revealing the deep lacerations on her side. Two of the three seemed to be healing well, but the largest, and by the look of it, deepest, was seeping blood. 

“Well, you were right to come.” 

Kira uttered a soft laugh.

“I’ll have to clean it… perhaps it would help if you lay down.” The girl obliged, and did not make a sound as the Barn Owl wiped away the blood.

The mixture of boiled herbs stung sharply, and left her injury burning even more. Kira bit her lip to keep silent.

She could handle it, she had to handle it. She grimaced.

The Barn Owl gave her a kindly look.

“Given the severity of the wound, it would be best if you were not alone. Do you have anyone to stay with you, other than your dragon?”

Kira was about to say no, but a familiar voice cut her off.

“Yes.”

Both Kira and the Barn Owl looked towards the entrance to the lean to.

Firefox was standing just inside. It was hard to tell who was more surprised. Her or the Barn owl.

“Yes, she does.” He repeated.

Kira decided it best not to argue about this in front of the Barn Owl.

“What do I need to know?” Firefox asked. Kira was too lost in thought to pay attention to what the Barn Owl was telling Firefox, she just let herself wonder what she was going to do about  _ this. _

She was startled out of her reverie by Firefox picking her up, and carrying her outside of the tent.

She scowled.  _ She did not want him to carry her. _ But, she also did not want to take a facer… so she remained silent. Saber walked along behind them, until they reached the lean to she had set up. It was exactly as it had been the night before, as she had opted to sleep under Saber’s wing instead.

“You can go now.” She told Firefox. The red-head scoffed.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He told her.

“I’m not being ridiculous. We’re already even. You saved my life, I saved yours.”

“Kira-”

“You had a choice. And you chose the Adderhead over me.” Kira growled at him. “There is nothing left to say.” 

“There is so much more to say.”

“Like what?”

“I love you.”

The admission startled her, but it did not banish her anger. It cooled it, but it did not banish it.

“You left.” She pointed out.

“The Adderhead would have killed both of us if I had refused.”

It was Kira’s turn to scoff.

“You think I don’t know that? I was asking you to run away with me.” She snapped. Firefox glanced down.

“I made a mistake.”

“Did you come to that conclusion before or after the Adderhead decided to get rid of you?” 

Firefox looked as if she’d slapped him. Then he sighed.

“Before. It was before.”

“And you left anyway.”

Firefox sighed. “Kira, be as angry as you like. But do it later, be angry at me later, not right now.”

“Why not? Now is as good a time as any.”

“No, it isn’t. You’re hurt, okay,  _ you’re hurt.  _ You can’t waste energy arguing with me.”

“So leave, then I don’t have to argue with you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh come on Firefox, how much could you really love me if you chose to leave? I begged you not to!”

Firefox put his face in his hands. “Kira… you have no idea how much I’ve missed you, how much I regret my choice.”

“No.” Kira replied. “I guess I don’t.”

She scowled and turned her back to him, bringing her knees to her chest on the straw mattress.

Firefox sat on the cold ground, watching Kira.  _ She was so angry. _

“I’m sorry.” He told her. “I wish I could take it back.” She did not answer, and Firefox groaned.

“You should have stayed.” Her voice startled him.

“I should have.” He agreed. “That’s what I’m doing now.” Kira turned to look at him.

“You can never walk out again, I won’t forgive you a second time.” She told him firmly.

Firefox nodded. “I won’t forgive myself for the first time.”

Kira studied his face. After a moment, she relented.

“Alright.” She said softly. “You can stay, so long as you promise I’m not your second choice.”

“You’re not second, you’re first, you’ll always be first. I promise.”

“Don’t forget that.” Kira told him.


	10. Call you Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elinor gets to the Inkworld. Kira and Firefox commit to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Orpheus in this story. Bastard cannot get into the Inkworld.
> 
> INKSPELL TIMELINE ENDS IN THIS CHAPTER. STORY WILL PICK UP AT BEGINNING OF INKDEATH IN NEXT CHAPTER

Meggie was watching the dragon as he flew, his blood-red scales glimmered in the sunlight.

He was beautiful. And so was his rider.

“I don’t see anything!” Kira shouted down. 

“Good, now come down! Before anyone sees  _ you! _ ” Firefox shouted up at her.

The dragon descended with a snort.

“They’ll hear you long before they see me.” Kira retorted, rolling her eyes. Meggie stifled a giggle.

Firefox gave her a look, and she shot him a sassy smile.

Meggie still had difficulty believing that this was the same Firefox… He was much nicer when Kira was around.

Kira was so different from everyone else… Meggie was beginning to suspect that Kira came from her own world. She would have to find a way to ask Kira.

Kira was sitting by the small fire in the cave when the Blujay’s daughter sat beside her. 

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Kira replied. “It’s Meggie right?”

“That’s right, and you’re Kira.”

“Yep.”

Meggie hesitated. “Where are you from?”

“Oh, the same place as you, I suspect.” Kira replied, smiling at the startled look on Meggie’s face. “You do come from another world, don’t you?”

Meggie nodded. “That’s right…”

“So how did you get here?” Kira asked.

When Meggie had finished her story, all of Kira’s questions regarding Capricorn were answered.

“Wow. That’s quite an adventure.”

“Yeah, it was… So, how did  _ you  _ get here?”

“Mine is a more depressing, less adventurous story. Are you sure you want to hear it?”

Meggie nodded.

“Alright. My mother and I were driving home one night, and a drunk driver collided with our car.” Kira sighed. “My mother was killed, and I was taken to the hospital…” 

“I’m so sorry.” Meggie whispered. Kira nodded, and took a moment before continuing.

“When I recovered enough to be coherent, a nurse asked me if I wanted some books. One of the books was  _ Inkheart.  _ I got bored of the silence, so I started reading aloud, next think I know, I’m lying flat on my back in the Wayless Wood.”

Kira smiled. “I met Saber just a few minutes later, and, because my injuries were not doing so good, he took me to Argenta, as it was closer than Ombra. That’s where I met a certain stubborn red-head.”

Meggie giggled, and Kira joined her. It felt good to laugh again.

“You know the rest.” She told Meggie.

The younger girl hesitated. “I think Firefox really loves you.” She blurted. “I mean, he seemed very depressed when you weren’t there.”

Kira was taken aback.

“He looked  _ depressed? _ ” 

“Yeah, tired, sad, very unhappy overall.”

“Hmm.” Kira looked into the flames.  _ He missed me that much? _

“Do you miss our world?” Meggie asked. 

Kira shook her head. “No, I belong in this one.”

“I feel the same, it’s just… I miss some of the people in our world.”

“Would they like it here?”

“They’d love it.”

“So why don’t you read them over? You’re a, what do you call it? Silver-tongue?”

Meggie looked up at Kira for a long time. “You’re right.” She whispered. “I’m going to do just that.” Meggie stood up. “I’ll see you later.” She waved.

Kira chuckled, and waved back.

It took Elinor a moment to realize what had happened. One moment, she had been standing in her library, being yelled at by Orpheus, the next she was sitting in the dirt, Darius beside her. It wasn’t until she saw Meggie running towards her that she realized that she was in the Inkworld.

_ The Inkworld. Finally.  _

As she returned Meggie’s hug, Elinor noticed a girl, a few years older than Meggie, watching with curiosity.

Meggie waved the girl over.

“Elinor. This is Kira. She’s from our world.”

Kira smiled, and extended a hand politely. Elinor shook it, noticing the girl’s oddly colored eyes. 

Meggie gave the girl a look of admiration. “She’s a dragon-rider.” She said in a hushed tone, nodding behind her. “That’s Saber.” The dragon raised his head with a yawn. 

Elinor tried to contain her excitement. He was magnificent. 

“Does he talk?” Elinor asked quietly.

“Yes.” The dragon replied, startling her. He opened one of his coal-red eyes. “And yes, I have good hearing.”

“He’s also good at sarcasm.” Kira told Elinor.

“Almost as good as you.” The dragon retorted.

“Almost.” Kira agreed, smiling. “But not quite.”

Elinor glanced between the dragon and the rider, delighted by the exchange. It was exactly what she had imagined.

Meggie began pointing out characters from the novel. The Black Prince, Battista, Roxane. 

“...And that’s Firefox.”

Elinor frowned. “What is he doing here?”

“He’s Kira’s… uh. Boyfriend?”

Elinor eyed the Red-head. He was younger than she had expected, only a couple of years older than Kira. He was also better looking than she had imagined.

Firefox walked up beside Kira. Her long auburn hair hung loose, and fluttered back in the breeze.  _ Damn you’re beautiful.  _ He thought, watching the sunset with her. Neither of them said a word.

“Where do you see us?” Kira asked finally. 

“What do you mean?”

“Do you see us lasting? I don’t want to make a commitment if we’re not staying together.”

“I thought I made it clear. I’m not going anywhere.”

“And you don’t think you’ll get sick of me?”

Firefox stared at her in disbelief. “How could I ever get sick of you?”

Kira shrugged. “It happens. People get bored.”

“Not with you.”

“How do you know?”

“Because even if you were dead, you’d still be more interesting than most.” 

Kira laughed. “Really? You find me that interesting.”

“Yes.”

She studied him. “Wow.” She said finally. “You really mean it.” 

“I do.”

Kira stood up. “I’m going to the hot spring to bathe… Perhaps you want to join me?” A teasing smile spread over her face. “It’s been a long time since I seduced someone.”

“You won’t have any trouble with me.” Firefox told her, wondering if he was dreaming.

Unlike any other woman in the Inkworld, Kira did not have to worry about getting pregnant. She still had something from her own world to prevent that. It would still last her another several years. It felt amazing to be able to be so carefree.

_ She really meant it this time. Not like with Emmet. She really loved Firefox.  _

“What’s that on your hip?” Firefox asked her. Kira glanced down.

“Oh. It’s a tattoo of a hummingbird.”

“What is a tattoo?”

“It’s a special kind of ink that goes under your skin.”

“How does it get under your skin?”

“A needle.”

He looked baffled. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Yeah.”

“How long does it stay?”

“Um, forever.”

“Hmm.” He mused.

“What?”

“It’s just another interesting thing about you.” Firefox smiled. “What does the hummingbird mean to you?”

“My father was an ornithologist. He studied birds. I wanted to get a tattoo to honor both of my parents. My mom’s favorite bird was the hummingbird.” Kira explained.

“You really loved your parents, didn’t you.”

“Yes, and they really loved me… What about your parents.”

Firefox snorted. “Uh, I don’t even know who my father was, and my mother was… a common whore.”

“Oh. That’s rough.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“We’re not alone anymore.” Kira whispered. “We have each other.”

Firefox smiled down at her. “Who could ever ask for more?” He asked, and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que Saber singing "Can you feel the Love tonight"  
> I had to give Firefox a tragic backstory. It is in my nature!  
> Link to "8 Facts about Kira."  
> https://blood-of-ink.tumblr.com/post/187058181759/i-was-dared  
> Has pictures of her tattoo and eye color


	11. Nothing in this world I wouldn't do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is a little badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> TAKES PLACE IN INKDEATH TIMELINE 5 WEEKS AFTER LAST CHAPTER

The wooden swords clattered together, rending the silence of the quiet dawn. Kira danced back, parrying the blow that Wolf aimed at her back. 

The lessons were paying off. Kira had become quite proficient with a sword over the past 4 weeks. She was glad she had stuck it out. 

“Good footwork.” Her instructor complimented.

Wolf was forty-four, and one of the best swordsmen in both Argenta and Ombra, according to the Prince.

He had agreed to teach Kira how to fight, as Firefox had gone far too easy on her. She could not say the same about Wolf.

By the end of the first week of training, Kira had thought she was going to die. Blisters rose up on her hands, bruises littered her body, her muscles ached, and, more often then not, the lessons had ended with her lying senseless in the dirt.

But she had not given up, and it had gotten better, the blisters had burst, leaving calluses in their place, her muscles had adjusted to her strenuous training, and the old bruises faded, and were replaced by less and less new ones.

Saber and Firefox had been very supportive with her. With Saber encouraging her, complimenting what she had done well, and Firefox demonstrating how to do execute maneuvers, and massaging the knots out of her shoulders and back. 

From where he was watching with idle interest, Saber yawned, stretching his neck.

Over the course of five weeks, the young dragon had hit a major growth spurt, and had doubled in size, making him ten times more dangerous than before. 

Across the clearing, Wolf cursed as Kira’s wooden sword struck his fingers. Saber chuckled as he remembered the first time Firefox had sworn in front of Kira. The red-head had apologized profusely. 

Kira had just laughed, and told him “I swear all the fucking time.” She had not been lying. She had a fiery temper, and cussed more than most women. Saber found it amusing when his tiny rider started spitting a stream of curse words as she ranted over something. 

Including when he called her tiny.  _ I am  _ **_not_ ** _ tiny! 5’4 is not tiny! _

Saber disagreed, and had made her stand next to Firefox and the Bluejay for comparison. Disgruntled, Kira had pointed out that she was not tiny by woman standards. Saber agreed, but she was tiny by warrior standards.

Kira had then insisted that _ he  _ was tiny by  _ dragon standards _ . That was another reason he was so pleased about his growth spurt.

The pale grey light gave the half-abandoned village an eerie glow. Firefox watched as Kira sparred with Wolf.

_ He’s too hard on her. _ Firefox thought with a scowl.  _ He could hurt her. _

When he had voiced his complaints to Kira, she had just laughed.  _ Going soft, Firefox?  _ She’d teased.

Skies above, he loved her. Her sassiness, her intelligence, her beauty, her kindness, her ferocity.

She was everything he could have ever asked for.  _ More  _ than he could have asked for. 

She was bold, and made no attempt to disguise the nature of her relationship with him. “Fuck what they think.” She’d told him. “It’s not up to them.” 

He was startled out of his thoughts by Saber growling. The crimson dragon rose to his feet, snapping his teeth. 

“Soldiers.” The dragon hissed. Kira jogged over, she clambered up onto her dragon’s back. 

“You know what we’ll have to do.” Saber told her calmly.

“We’ll have to kill them, all of them, or this village burns tomorrow.” Kira agreed. They would kill all the women and children in the village. Almost no adult men were left in Ombra, a result of Cosimo’s failed war. The Black Prince had told her about Cosimo, and how Basta had killed him. Kira shook her head, focusing on the present.

“It must be done.” She muttered, and Saber swooped low.

Even the most hardened of men will cower before a dragon, and with good reason. Dragonfire turned flesh and bone to ashes within seconds. The panicked shouts were drowned out by Saber’s roar. A single blast of fire engulfed the foot-soldiers in the troop, and the horses shied and reared, terrified by the attacking dragon. 

The disarray made it easy for the Prince and his men to overcome the rest of the men.

It was over before it had really begun.

  
  


The dragon wheeled overhead with a pitching roar. Grass and bushes thrashed from the force his wingbeats created. Mo watched as Saber crouched, to allow Kira off of his back.

The Prince nodded to Kira, and then to the horses that they had managed to catch. 

“Pick a horse.” 

Kira dipped her head in agreement. Her young face was streaked with soot, and there was ash in her hair. Mo felt the sudden urge to give her a hug.  _ It is because she reminds you of Meggie sometimes. _ His thoughts whispered. It was true, Kira did remind him slightly of Meggie. They shared a love of reading, and an adventurous nature. He was relieved to see her unharmed.

She settled on a tall, coal black stallion. Kira held the nervous animal’s reigns, and cooed soothing words to him. He whickered softly when she rubbed his cheek.

“What will you name him?” Firefox’s voice made her smile.

“Desolation.” She replied, not looking away.

“Mmm. Because he reminds you of coal?”

“Mmhmm.” Kira hummed, smiling, she turned to look at Firefox. He was over a head taller than her, a smirk gracing his attractive face. 

“You look pretty cute when you’re covered in soot and ash.” Firefox teased.

“And you look pretty cute covered in nothing at all.” She replied. Firefox looked taken aback, then he shot her a cheeky grin, and drew her in for a kiss.

“So sassy.” He purred into her ear. “You have no idea how much I like that.”

“Oh?” Kira said, voice silky. “Want to show me?”

“Ah, Kira. How could anyone refuse your lovely offer?” Firefox asked her, kissing her again.

  
  


Saber watched as the two headed into the privacy of the abandoned house. Firefox said something to her, and she laughed. Saber lay down with a yawn, at ease again. The threat was dealt with, the Strolling Players safe for the time being, but most importantly, his rider was happy.


	12. Days of Peace and Nights of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo goes to Ombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo, so, I'm back with another chapter.

Meggie was woken by voices outside, and the whinnying of horses. She hastily stood, and rushed to the window. Her worry faded when she saw the Black Prince. Kira sat regally on a gorgeous coal-black horse, it was so beautiful that she was sure it must have once belonged to one of the Milksop’s men. Firefox sat beside her on a blood-bay. Meggie sighed, wishing Farid would give her the same attention Firefox gave Kira. But he was always running around with Dustfinger, and never seemed to have enough time for her. He certainly did not act as if she was the only girl he’d ever seen, and it bothered her more than she cared to admit.

Meggie pulled on her dress, and went outside to join her parents. 

Kira smiled and dismounted her horse, walking over to greet Meggie. Her hide skirt fluttered in the light breeze.

That was another thing about Kira, she did not wear dresses very often. Mostly she wore the same skirt that she was wearing now. Made of a soft leather, the calf-length skirt was split in the back, and bore two slits in the front. This allowed her legs to move unrestricted. Beneath the skirt, she wore riding trousers, and riding boots. On her upper body, she wore a soft woolen tunic. A long black cloak protected her from the cold. Meggie sometimes wondered if she should try for the same style as Kira. I looked more practical and comfortable than some of the dresses she owned.

As Kira got closer, Meggie noticed the longsword hanging from her belt. It looked expensive, and newly forged. Another thing that must have belonged to the Milksop’s favorite soldiers.

“Hello Meggie.” Kira smiled warmly, and Meggie returned the greeting. She was grateful that her friend had come to see her. She had been terribly lonely over the past couple of days.

“How are you?” Meggie shrugged, and Kira sighed.

“How long since Farid was last here?”

“12 days.” Meggie replied sadly.

“12 days? What an inconsiderate twerp. Shall I have Saber chase him for you?” Meggie laughed. As bold as Farid was, he was  _ terrified  _ of Saber. All the dragon had to do was yawn and Farid would get scared. It always made Meggie giggle, especially since she did not fear Saber at all.

Kira always went out of her way to spend time with Meggie, and Meggie adored her for it. Kira was like the older sister she’d sometimes imagined having. 

“I’m coming with you.” Kira said firmly. Mo shook his head. “Yes, I am.” 

“No, you’re not.” Firefox spoke up. “It’s not safe. Someone could recognize you.”

“How? I’ve never been to Ombra.” Kira pointed out. “I doubt anyone other than the Strolling Players would know what I look like without you to draw attention to me.” She smiled. “Everyone knows you.”

Firefox sighed, but did not argue.

Mo watched the exchange with faint amusement.  _ She was so stubborn. _ Kira turned back to Mo.

“I’ll keep Meggie safe.” It was that argument that convinced Mo, since Meggie had blackmailed her way into coming, threatening to tell the Prince of his plan.

Kira helped Meggie up onto her black horse, and he felt another surge of affection for her. Resa often teased him about his fondness for Kira.  _ ‘Do we have another daughter that I do not know about?’  _ Or  _ ‘Have you adopted that girl yet?’  _ But he knew that Resa was fond of her too. 

He heard Kira and Meggie talking and laughing in the background, and smiled. The sound of the girl’s laughter banished the ominous silence in the forest. 

Kira felt the gaze of the Motley Folk on her as she and Meggie rode through the healing camp, just behind the Bluejay. These people all knew her, but she was not worried. She’d become pretty well known amongst the Strolling Players, and not just as a dragon-rider.

“It’s Firefox’s lover.” One of the women said in a hushed tone. The Bluejay, or Mo, as he’d instructed her to call him, glanced back at her.

“Does it bother you?” He asked her quietly.

“That they call me Firefox’s lover? They are not wrong.” Kira pointed out with a chuckle.  _ Not wrong at all. _ She thought to herself smugly. Mo gave a slight laugh, and looked ahead again.

Meggie back at her. 

“They make it sound like that is more impressive than dragon-riding.” Meggie muttered. Kira laughed, remembering something Snapper had said.  _ ‘I’m not sure which mount made you more famous.’ _ His words did not bother Kira, she had no secrets about who she took to bed with her. Nor was she ashamed of it. Snapper had found that out quickly, when she had laughed in his face, and agreed with him, and told him.  _ ‘Nor do I, Snapper.’ _ and she’d kissed Firefox right there, for the entire camp to see, and claimed him as her love.

She smiled at the memory. 

Meggie watched eyed the guards at Ombra’s gates, remembering how Farid had described how difficult it was to get into Ombra now. He’d told her that sometimes the guards may just let you pass, but more likely they would stop you.

Meggie’s heart sank as the guards stopped them. She noticed the surreptitious way that Kira rearranged her cloak. So that it was covering the longsword she wore at her hip. She smiled down at the guards, and Meggie suppressed a smile at the effect Kira’s beauty had on them. Such an effect that the guards barely paid any attention to Mo, briefly glancing at the book he carried, before waving them through. They did not even bother to check for weapons. Meggie giggled as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Kira, you have some new suitors.”

“Pity for them, I’m already taken.” Kira giggled. 

“Don’t break their heart’s, let them dream, Kira.” Meggie teased.

“Sure, they can dream, but they’d best dream from a distance, ‘cause I have a very protective man.”

“No, really? He didn’t strike me as the jealous type.” Meggie laughed. Kira giggled along with her. 

Mo looked up at the towers of Ombra’s castle.

Kira and Meggie stopped giggling, in an effort to remain inconspicuous. Mo looked back at them. 

“You two, wait here, it’s safer if I go in alone.”

Meggie and Kira both frowned, but agreed, much to his relief. It was for their own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mo's so sweet with Kira.


	13. The Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo returns with news of the Adderhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, finally finished this chapter.

Kira rubbed Meggie’s shoulders, whispering soothing words.

“You’re father will be fine.”

“How? He’s trapped in Ombra. You heard the alarm yourself.”

When the alarm had sounded, and the portcullis had lowered, Meggie had seen the conflict on Kira’s face. She wanted to help Mo, but in the end, she had chosen Meggie’s safety. Just as she had promised.

She’d killed the two guards who tried to capture them. Meggie remembered the way she had used a dead guard’s cloak to wipe her sword’s long, dark blade of blood as red as her dragon’s scales.

It was hard to believe that the same fierce warrior was the one sitting with her arm around Meggie now. 

How could someone so lethal be so gentle?

“Of course he’ll be alright.” Elinor agreed. “You’re father has a way of getting out of things. It’s me he has to worry about.”

“He’s gotten out of worse. The Milksop has no chance of catching him.” Firefox added, surprising Meggie. She’d never imagined Firefox trying to be comforting, especially with her.

“Kira’s right.” Doria agreed. 

“Somebody write that down.” Kira muttered, and for the first time since Ombra, Meggie smiled.

She sat with Kira for a long time, until the call of the jay that had tears of relief springing into Meggie’s eyes.

“He’s back.” She gasped. “He’s back.”

“Told you.” Kira and Doria said at the same time. Meggie stood, and raced off to find her mother. She was probably still with the other women, and Meggie knew that Resa would also shed tears of relief at the news of Mo’s return.

  
  


When Mo saw Meggie, perfectly unharmed, he knew that Kira was to thank for it. His daughter embraced him fiercely, and Mo chuckled. 

“Easy Meggie. I’m alright.” He said, holding his daughter close. He smiled. “How about you? Did you make it out alright.”

“Two guards tried to capture us, but Kira killed them.”

Mo glanced over at Kira, hoping his eyes would express his gratitude for her bravery. She had saved his daughter’s life.

Resa looked over at Kira, clearly this was the first she’d heard of Kira taking out the guards.

“Thank you.” Resa breathed. Kira’s smile was soft, and warm. 

_ She’d do it again. _ Mo realized.  _ She’d do it again to protect Meggie. _

“Elinor is going to give you an earful.” Meggie warned him, and Mo laughed. It wasn’t Elinor he worried about. It was the look in Resa’s eyes. Underneath her obvious relief, was a cool, bitter anger that caused anxiety to well up inside him. He took his wife’s arm, and stepped aside with her, to let her say whatever she had to.

Kira listened as Mo told them of what had transpired with Violante. She felt a mixture of horror and morbid curiosity as she learned what the book was doing to the Adderhead.

“And you did this by moistening every 10th page of the book?” Kira asked. “Did you know it was cause the Adderhead’s flesh to rot slowly?”

Mo shook his head. “I only thought that the book would mold, and the Adderhead would die. I did not anticipate… this.”

“He deserves it.” Firefox growled, and Kira rested her hand on his arm. Firefox shifted, and brought his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. 

“Will the book kill him then?” The Black Prince asked hopefully.

Mo sighed, and shook his head no. “The Adderhead has found a way to stop the decay.”

For a moment, it was silent.

“How?” Kira asked, knowing that she was speaking for everyone present.

“Violante did not say, but she did say it was not pleasant. He wants me to fix the book.”

“Can the damage it has already caused be undone?” Kira asked him, worry gnawing at her insides. The last thing they needed was the Adderhead back in full strength.

“No.” Mo looked over at her. “It is irreversible.”

“But he has stopped it’s progression? Permanently?”

Mo nodded, and everyone fell silent again.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to do it the hard way.” Kira said firmly.

Everyone looked at her, and she smiled. “We’ll have to find a way to get the book and write the three words.”

“And how do you plan to do that? You seem to have forgotten that the Adderhead has an army.” Snapper drawled.

Kira scowled at him. “I have forgotten  _ nothing _ , Snapper. The Adderhead indeed has an army. We have the Bluejay, and Saber.” She paused. “Tell me, how many men do you think a dragon is worth? No amount of swords can stave off a dragon’s fire, and Saber is growing stronger every day.”

Snapper did not reply. He just scowled and looked down at his feet.

Kira noticed the way Firefox smiled.

Saber listened intently as Kira explained what the Bluejay had told her. How they would have to kill the Adderhead.

Saber felt a smug satisfaction at her ferocity. She suited him so well. 

“How do we get the book?” Saber asked.

“Working on that.” Kira replied with a sigh. “First we have to find out where it’s hidden, then I can work out how to get to it.”

She sat there, her back against his flank, for a long time.

Firefox smiled at the memory of Kira’s boldness. She was so fiery.  _ ‘We’ll just have to do it the hard way.’ _

The thought of revenge had also left him in a good mood. Time to pay the Adderhead back for the attempt to kill him. 

He wondered if the Piper would even bother to try to stop him. They were old friends, perhaps he would even help. 

_ He could tell us where the book is. And then we can figure out how to get to it… _ It was worth a shot, if he could figure out how to get in contact with the Piper. 

Kira lay on the straw mattress, listening to the fire outside the small tent crackle. It was well after midnight when Firefox slipped into bed beside her, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close. 

“You scared me half to death you know.” He told her quietly.

“How?”

“When you returned from Ombra, I saw the blood on your hands. I thought it was yours.”

“Oh.”

“Mmmhmm.” Firefox agreed. “So, in future, please try to refrain from causing me to panic.”

“I promise.” Kira said quietly, smiling.

“Thank you.” Firefox huffed. 

Kira rested her head on Firefox’s arm, sighing contentedly. 

“Night.” She mumbled.

“Goodnight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira is feisty.


	14. A cold cruel fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo and Resa argue, Basta offers a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt that Basta was an underrated villain after Inkheart, so I wanted to give him a better villain arc.

Firefox woke just as the sun was rising. Kira was snuggled against him, breathing steadily in her sleep. 

Outside the tent, Firefox heard the rumbling groan of Saber’s yawn. 

Kira shifted, and sighed.

“Morning.” She mumbled.

“Morning.” 

She smiled softly. 

“Sleep well?”

“Mmhmm.” She hummed. “You?”

“Just fine.” He told her, brushing a lock of her dark auburn hair out of her face. “Should we get up?” He asked her.

Kira glanced outside. “Nah, let’s stay here a bit longer.”

“Sounds good to me.”

She twisted around, kissing him lightly.

“That’s all?” He asked, pretending to be disappointed. Kira giggled. “Oh, well when you give me  _ that _ look.” She kissed him again, deeply this time, and Firefox reciprocated. 

They stayed in each other’s embrace for another few minutes, before Kira sniffed the air.

“I smell breakfast.” She announced. Firefox grinned.

“Hungry?”

“When was the last time I ate something?” Kira muttered. “Yesterday morning?”

“Go on then, but save some for me.” 

“Always.” She quickly dressed, and winked at him before she sauntered outside.

Firefox watched her go, stretching his legs before he got up himself.

  
  


Kira sat by the cookfire, wondering if she could use her powers as a Silvertongue to somehow read a latte into existence.

She would have to try it sometime, but for now, she was stuck with a weak and bitter bark tea. She tried not to gag as she swallowed it. 

The Bluejay was many things, a good cook was not one of them.

At least someone who actually knew how to cook had made the oatmeal. It reminded her of her mother’s oatmeal.

Kira felt an unexpected wave of grief.  _ I miss you, mom. _ She thought sadly.  _ I wish you could be here. _

Saber nosed her shoulder, and Kira turned, hugging his neck tightly. 

“It will be okay.” The dragon murmured.

“I know.” Kira nodded. “But I still miss my mother.”

“You’ll always miss her.” Saber said softly. “But she’ll be forever in your heart.”

Kira smiled at the dragon, rubbing his crimson scales. She sat back down on the log. Saber sat beside her. 

“It’s okay to mourn, Kira.” He told her. “Tears do not make you weak.”

“No.” Kira agreed. “They don’t.”

Resa was more upset than Mo had ever imagined.

“Resa.” He said softly. “We can’t go back now. If we did, I’ll spend the rest of my life wondering how this story ends. And nothing will ever be able to tell me that.”

“If you won’t do it for me, do it for Meggie. Do it for our second child. I want my baby to have a father, and I want him to be the same man who brought its sister up.”

Mo frowned at his wife. “You think Meggie will want to go back while Farid stays? She’s in love Resa.”

“She’ll get over it, she’ll fall in love with someone else.”

“And Kira?” Mo asked, looking into Resa’s eyes.

“Kira is not your child.” Resa’s voice was cool. “I know you’re fond of her, but she is not your daughter, she is not yours to worry about. Besides, Kira’s an adult, she doesn’t need you to fuss over her.”

“She’s eighteen Resa. That’s hardly an adult.”

“She’s not your child.” Resa repeated slowly, as if she thought Mo did not understand her.

“She’s Meggie’s best friend. She’s lost her own family. Of course I’m fond of her. She risked her life to protect Meggie.”

“She won’t have to if we go home. Don’t you see? We’ll be safe.”

“I have a new life here, Resa. I don’t want to go back.”

“And what of our child? Do you want it to be born in this world?”

“Why not? Do you want it to be born in a world where it can only find what it longs for in books.”

“How can you say such a thing? Everything here was born of our world. Where else do you think Fenoglio got it from?”

“How should I know?” Mo retorted. “Resa, do you really still think that there is only one world?”

He kissed his wife’s forehead. “I want to stay here, at least for now.” He said, and walked away before she could argue any further.

The trumpets announced Milksop as if he were the King, and Fenoglio may have found it in himself to laugh had he not been so down. Despina and Ivo stood beside him, Ivo curious, Despina wide eyed and frightened.

“Why is the Piper here? And who is the black-haired man?”

Fenoglio’s stomach clenched when he saw who Ivo meant.  _ Basta.  _

“It’s another of the Adderhead’s lieutenants.” He replied, seeing no reason to frighten the children with the details of Basta’s nature.

He must have been Firefox’s replacement.

Fenoglio still found it hard to believe that Firefox lived with his lover among the Strolling Players. 

‘ _ A maid as fair as Spring, with fire in her heart.’ _ Was that not how a minstrel’s song had described the dragon-riding warrior who had stolen Firefox’s heart?

She sounded like quite the woman. Fenoglio was rather hoping that he could meet her someday.

“But we’ll be okay won’t we?” Despina whispered. “The Bluejay will save us. Mother told me a dragon protects him.”

“Of course my dear. The Bluejay is safe.”

Basta appeared on the Battlements of the castle, a sullen looking Piper behind him.

“You ask why we’re counting children?” Basta called, silence swept through the crowd.

“You don’t want them for the mines, do you?” A fearful voice called.

“The mines, what a delightful idea.”

Fenoglio wondered if he had imagined the look of disgust that flashed across the Piper’s face at Basta’s words.

“But that’s not why the Adderhead sent me here.” Basta continued. “I’m here to catch a bird.” He smiled cruelly. “But if that bird should escape once again… I can’t go back to the King empty handed, now can I.”

Another disgusted look from the Piper.  _ When did you stop being cruel? _ Fenoglio wondered. 

“Help me catch the Bluejay.” Basta called. “And you’re children will be safe.” 


	15. The Bluejay's deal

Kira paced around anxiously. “There has to be another way.”

“What other way?” Mo asked gently.  _ Between this, and Death’s deal, I cannot see any other course of action. This is the best way to protect Meggie. _

But he had not told anyone about his deal with Death. Not of the way they had met, nor of their agreement.

“Well give me time to think of something.” Kira muttered, desperation seeping into her voice. “You can’t give yourself up.”

“I have to.”

“Dammit Mo! They’ll kill you! I’m not gonna let that happen.” Kira cried. Her beautiful teal eyes filled with tears.

“Kira. It has to be done. I’m sorry.”

“And what about Meggie?” Kira demanded. “What about your daughter?”

“She’ll have you.”

“That’s not helpful.” Kira glared at him. “You can’t go. I won’t let you.”

Mo laughed softly, and looked down at the feisty youth. He ruffled her hair, trying not to pay attention to the distress in her eyes. 

His choice was made.

  
  


The Piper sullenly watched as Basta stood triumphantly over the gates, as if he was performing some great act of heroism.

The Piper did not have a gentle heart, but Basta’s plan did give him a feeling he was almost entirely unfamiliar with. Guilt.

The Bluejay appeared at the edge of the forest, and the Piper eyed him coolly. A shadow passed overhead, and he heard people shouting and screaming.

The dragon’s roar drowned out all other sounds.

He had more than doubled in size since the Piper had last seen him in the Castle of Night. He glared up at them with eyes like red coals.

Kira sat on his back, face twisted in an odd mixture of fury and anguish.

Basta frowned.

“Going back on your word, Jay?”

The Bluejay shook his head. “No. She’s here to make sure you don’t go back on yours.”

Basta scowled, and the Piper shot a glance at the hissing dragon. 

Kira gripped the spine she held tighter, rage boiling in her blood.  _ They would pay for it.  _

She felt a flash of panic, no one was there to stay her hand. No one was there to calm her. 

_ I should have let Firefox come.  _ She thought.  _ He would reassure me that everything was going to be okay.  _

Saber swung his head around to look at her, eyes as full of fury as her heart.  _ Dustfinger will protect him. That’s the whole reason he’s here. _ She told herself.

It did little to stay her fear. Saber snarled, and looked back to the battlements.

She wanted to attack, fly Saber up to the battlements and burn the Adderhead’s men.

But she knew that she would kill innocent civilians if they did. And that she could not bear to even think about.

Mo and Basta were exchanging threats and insults, but so far, no one had moved.

Saber reared up. “What’s the idea Basta?” The dragon’s fierce voice boomed. “You made a deal.” Kira smirked at the sudden terror on the soldiers faces. Both Basta and the Piper had gone pale.

Basta was silent, but the Piper scowled.

“Open the gates.” He commanded. 

Kira flinched at the sight of all the children that had been held in the city. Saber growled in rage.

But her anger gave way to despair as Mo rode through the gates, alone.

Firefox held Kira close, doing his best to comfort her. The only other time he had seen her so distressed, was when she had told him of her mother’s death. He stroked her silky auburn hair, murmuring soft words into her ear. She buried her face in his shoulder, and locked her arms around his neck.

“We have to kill the Adderhead.”

“I know.”

“Firefox, we have to do it as soon as we get the children to safety.”

“We’ll save him, Kira, I promise.”

“How do you know?”

“Listen, the Adderhead wants the Bluejay to undo the damage that the White Book did. And for him to do that, he needs to be alive. Which gives us time to figure out how to save him. You are the smartest person I’ve ever met, Kira. If anyone can save him, it’s you.” 

Kira smiled softly, and Firefox cupped her face in his hands, kissing her on the forehead. 

“It’s going to be okay.”

Meggie walked beside Kira, who was telling stories to amuse the child on her back. The little girl hung onto every word Kira said, giggling whenever the older girl got to a funny part of her tale.

“If I trip and take a nosedive into the mud, rescue me.” She told Meggie.

“You can count on me.” Meggie chuckled. Kira made an exaggerated wheezing sound, and the little girl giggled.

“Oh, so my suffering is amusing?” Kira demanded, in a tone that caused the little girl to laugh even harder.

“C’mon Kira.” Meggie teased. “Someone might as well enjoy it.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m sure not.” Kira retorted with a breathless laugh.

Meggie glanced over at Firefox, and stifled a laugh. He had a small boy on his shoulders, and a forced smile on his face.

He clearly had no experience whatsoever at dealing with children.

Kira noticed this to.

“You okay?” She teased him.

“Just fine.” He said, though he sounded unsure. 

Kira laughed. Saber flew overhead, taking a break from caring the dozen kids on his back, Saber had not been pleased with walking through the forest, and had worn a rather comical scowl for the first several miles.

‘Poor baby.’ Kira had teased him, and in response, Saber had huffed smoke in his rider’s face, leaving her spluttering and laughing, and doing nothing to deter her. 

Saber acted annoyed, but both Kira and Meggie knew that he was just as amused by Kira’s games as they were.

Meggie’s heart ached whenever she thought of Mo, and so she was grateful for the distractions that Kira provided. Such as Kira’s story about being chased by a goose.

“ And that’s why I don’t go to Roxane’s farm anymore. Because that stinking misery of a goose attacked me.” Kira finished.

“What did you do? When the goose charged you?” Meggie prompted.

“I did what anyone with half an ounce of experience with geese would do. I ran away screaming.”

Meggie laughed.

“Hey! I’m scarred for life here!” Kira joked. “I can never go back there, for fear of Goose from Hell.”

Firefox laughed, catching Meggie off guard. She had never seen him laugh before, but it was surprisingly melodic.

“The Goose from Hell.” He chuckled.

“We’ll see how funny you find it when you meet the damn goose.” Kira huffed, but she was smiling.

Meggie listened to Firefox and Kira exchange friendly banter for the next while, chiming in occasionally. It was nightfall before they reached the Nests in the trees, and Meggie felt ready to sleep then and there.

Saber landed next to Kira, preparing to fly people up to the nests.

Soon, they’d be able to get some much deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is much appreciated, as is any constructive criticism.


End file.
